powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Akira Zolnerowich
Akira was originally the heir to the Zolnerowich family of the Duodecim. ''' ''Name'': Akira Zolnerowich ''Titles/Aliases'':The Dragon-God Slayer and Ditzy ''Race'': Human/Dragon God ''Gender'': Female (originally Male) ''Eyes'': Amber (originally Red) ''Hair'': Pink (originally Dark Pink) ''Birthday'': June 1 ''Age'': (Physically 17) (Chronologically 23) ''Height'': 163cm (5'4.2") ''Weight'': 49kg (108 lbs) ''Blood Type'': O ''Three Sizes'': '''Bust 80cm (31")(E cup), Waist 55cm (21") and Hips 73cm (28") Hobbies: Lacrosse, Painting, singing Favorite Food: Sweets Occupations: Bounty Hunter/ Student Alignment: Lawful Neutral with a hint of Blue And Orange Morality Motto: Theme: Archetypes: Apologetic Attacker, Dangerously Genre Savvy , Explaining Your Power To The Enemy,Large Ham,Big Eater,Gender Bender,Tsundere,The Snark Knight, WeakButSkilled Values: Parents, Life Likes: All-you-can-eat, Historical dramas, Cute things Dislikes: Discrimination, Disorganized bookshelves, Insects, especially ones with lots of legs,Weakness, and Lies Information Personality Akira is shown to have a sheltered and timid personality. She feels insecure being around girls and is greatly embarrassed to see naked female bodies to the extent of her having to pass out. However, she appears to be a good person at heart, agreeing to eat Mikoto's cooking despite her warnings her friends gave her and is willing to help them if needed. After she accidentally kissed Joshua, she started to feel nervous around him and showing signs of love, becoming a bit of a tsundere towards him without Joshua noticing. She even doesn't know why she have this feeling for him despite the fact she's actually male. Unknown to her friends, when Akira was a man, she used to be more silent and aloof due to the pressure of being the next head of a Duodecim family. She stated that she had been like a puppet, living a life with only uneventful days. The change from the fake life to the new life full of radiance with team Orthros has caused her personality to shift, beginning to stop feeling insecure about being a girl and started to accept her new life. She also shows more acceptance towards physical contact with her friends, only looking slightly annoyed when Celestine runs into her, and even going as far as to sleep together with Jessica, in contrast to her previous behavior. Nega Akira's Personality Emotionless, steady, and objective focused. Mao is the perfect soldier, her mission always comes first. When she first met Mikoto and the gang, she did not care for them or any other person, being willing to hurt and even kill others that she was 'friends' with just so she could complete a mission. If Nega Akira did not understand a term, mainly because of the informality or colloquial speech, then she would forwardly ask what said term means, leading to unique, and awkward situations. For a time, she possessed no opinions due to her little interaction with people outside of the Agency and U.J.B, as well as this, Nega Akira possessed a habit of taking things too literally, annoying Mikoto as she put up with her awkward social tendencies. Possibly because of her initial lack of understanding towards humans, Nega Akira was prone to revealing information to others unnecessarily, and would often act in a robotic manner towards anyone conversing with her. She would also ignore the orders of anyone who was not her superior or essential to her mission objectives, leading to humorous circumstances; it was because of this tendency that she was seen as unerringly stubborn. Her time with team Orthros softened her, and she was able to feel more emotions as time progressed. When she failed to protect them from being knocked out by Zero Insmnia, she gave them a heartfelt apology; even when went missing, Nega Akira became a sort of emotional crutch for team Orthros to lean on. When she fell out with the team, she became visibly upset, signalling another emotional growth for her, albeit's discovery being bittersweet. Furthermore, she began to disobey direct orders from her ward, even beginning to emit emotion into her speech; the most notable example being when she outright denied detaining team Orthros, instead opting to protect them from the Agency unit sent to retrieve them. When she inherited the Spark, Nega Akira expressed a profound sadness at making team Orthros bare the same burden as her since she felt herself as irredeemable after having taken so many lives. Akira's Powers Dragon God Physiology- Akira is half dragon and half human.She only has a few of the powers her mother has like near Absolute Attack,Cosmic Awareness, Wing Manifestation, Elemental Breath and Dragon Force. Semi-Immortality- Akira doesn't biologically age at all and can't become sick at all from anything. *Decelerated Aging- she can't age physically but she can still die if she is killed. *Self-Sustenance- She can go weeks without sleeping, drinking water and eating. *Unstable Level Regeneration- She has a very low level of regeneration. Her regeneration powers are only strong enough to heal small wounds, but sometimes it doesn't work. Dragon Force Mode- When in Dragon Force Mode all of her abilities are pushed past their max and become extremely powerful. Also while in this mode she cannot die or run out of energy, but using Dragon Force Mode takes a huge toll on her body once released. Weakened Power Replication- She can copy any power she wants but only weaker. Although it's a weaker version she still has her imagination to make them useful. She can copy up to four powers at a time. Breast Size Manipulation- Akira can control the size of her (or any female's) breast. Enhanced Condition- She can lift up to 50 tons and throw 50 tons with ease. She's strong enough to rip through whole heavily armored tanks with her bare hands. She can run as fast as a car going 37 mph. Temporary Invincibility- She can become immune to all types of attacks for up to 180 seconds. Psionic Manipulation- Social Magnetism- Lightside View- Dual Wielding- *Enhanced Chakram Skill- Nega Akira's Powers Badass Adaptation- Enhanced Swordsmanship- Fire Immunity- Temperature Regulation- Golem Creation- Negative Emotion Empowerment- Hatred Augmentation- Attack Recording- *Envy Inducement- Negative Aspect Blast- Aquatic Respiration- She can survive and breath under water at any depth. Darkside View- Underwater Combat- Dual Elemental Aura- Pyric Spectrum Manipulation- Pyrokinetic Physical Combat- *Pyrokinetic Blade Construction- *Pyro-Oleum Mixture- *Pyro-Telekinesis- Hydrokinetic Combat- *Hydrokinetic Cloning- *Hydrokinetic Claws- *Hydro-Telekinesis- *Hydrokinetic Blade Construction- Akira's Appearance Akira is a pale young girl with eyes that are always closed (however when she does open them its revealed that her eyes are amber) and wispy cherry blossom pink hair with black tips; she has a small ahoge pointing out of her hair. Akira is physically a young short girl. She wears a long, elegant dark red dress with a black collar and short red tie. On top of her dress, she wears a blood red gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark red tights. She also has a sizeable bust to boot. Nega Akira's Appearance Nega Akira is a tall young girl with a dark complexity and has eyes that are always closed and wispy white hair with black tips; she has two small ahoges pointing out of her hair. She wears a long black cloth over her nearly naked body and two black sleeves across her arms that extend from her hands to her upper arm; the sleeves have golden bangles holding them in place. In what little clothing she wears, Nega Akira has small black and white panties. Below this, she has long silver socks that reach up to her inner thigh; on the chins, there are two small, black diamonds embroidered onto the socks. Nega Akira wears small brown shoes with a golden rimming. Dragon-God Slayer Secret Artes Overdrives Weaknesses Magic Trivia Category:Blog posts